


The Best Parody Ever

by BelovedFool



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Song - Freeform, Song Parody, be a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedFool/pseuds/BelovedFool
Summary: I was doing the dishes one day, and I had "Be a Man" stuck in my head. I made up a parody on the spot





	

[TO THE TUNE OF "BE A MAN" FROM DISNEY'S MULAN]

Let's get down to business

To defeat the grunge

Did they send me bubbles

When I asked for suds?

You're the grossest dish I ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister I'll serve a meal off of you

 

Filthy as a frathouse

But pristine inside

Once you find a dishcloth

You are sure to shine

You're a gleamless, stained, disgusting plate

And no white is showing through

Somehow I'll serve a meal off of you

 

I'm never gonna clean my hands

Say goodbye to those who text me

Boy was I a fool at home for skipping chores

Mother's got me scared to death

Hope she doesn't come home right now

Now I really wish that I had grown more arms

 

[CHORUS]:

(Clean a dish)

I must be swift as a high-speed faucet

(Clean a dish)

With all the force of a jetspray nozzle

(Clean a dish)

With all the strength of a power washer

Desirable as mom's tea set from Peru

 

Time is racing towards me

Until mom gets home

Clean those dishes faster

And I might get done

I'm unsuited for the stress of chores

So wash up, go cry, I'm through

How could I serve a meal off of you?

  
  
[CHORUS x2]


End file.
